Stubborn to a fault
Jeff Ryan, recently reported to have escaped from SHIELD, awakens to find he seems to have escaped the frying pan, to land in the fire. Bedroom - Sivad - This is a very simple, rather unremarkable bedroom. The only remarkable part of it is that some architect seems to have forgotten to include windows. There is a light in the ceiling but no light switch -- it must be controlled from somewhere else. The bed is covered with a striped burgandy duvet. Through one door there is a small bathroom, also without any connection to the outside world -- it includes a toilet and a small sink but no shower or bath. It too can be locked with a key. There is a nightstand but the drawers are kept studiously empty. Thu Jun 17 14:16:56 3004 Colchester has arrived. Kori has arrived. Colchester lumber-shuffles in, his bad leg dragging behind him, his hand clutching a battered medical bag or portmandeu. He grumbles slightly as his eyes focus on the room, "'ello, 'ello, 'ello." he rasps in sinsong tones, setting the bag on the bedroom dresser. On the ragged gentleman's shadow the offworlder sweeps in. Dark hair, dark eyes and garbed in traditional black. The only releaf to black slacks, black turtleneck and long black greatcloak is the contrasting piping. And upon the cold commissar'shead is their sharp peaked cap. When she see Ryan there is a flash of recognition, followed by a smile. it is not a friendly smile at all. The lunite quickly gets up from his bed, he's still fully dressed, running his hands through his hair he smiles and in his case it is a friendly smile, "New friends to play with?" The voice is traced with humour. "Roight ya ahr, sonny boy." says the gruff man as he opens his case, pulling out a few items and setting them on the counter, his bulk blocking them from view for the moment. "Woill sun nak tha' smerk off'n yer gob." He uses his right arm to carefully remove his clawlike left hand from his pocket, letting the seemingly-ruined arm hang at his side as he begins to shrug off his frock coat. The Commissar leans back against the door, making sure it snaps closed in its frame. A simple movement locks the doors, the thunk of the latch fell and final. "Games?" Fireball Aleksandra replies. "We just play a lil' rough for polite comahny like you." The lunite growls at his visitors, "I'm not afraid of pain, I'm not afraid of death and there's no one I care enough about anymore for you to threaten me with. Torture me, beat me, fuck with me or kill me. Just get it over with." His eyes narrow at Fireball, "I play rougher than you might expect." "Oy, thay all stoit tough. Bu' we gets to 'em all in tha' end." the one at the dresser says, as his good hand drapes a stained apron over his head and clumsily works to tie it. He tucks his other arm into the front of the apron, using it like a sling and then, using his good hand and teeth, puts on something else. He turns, a neural persuader glove on his good hand. The bearded lunite shakes his head, "More experience than you might think, I've survived a Kretonian invasion, Neidermeyer, five months at the hands of the Guardian fleet. I've lost my home, my family, my friends and every damned thing I care about... There's nothing you can touch me with." Colchester glances at the Ungstiri and grunts, "Soot ya'self. Wea don' wi' tha'un." He flexes his good hand in the gauntlet of the persuader glove, and looks at Ryan, "Talk's cheap, laddie." He walks towards the captive, extending his hand. Kori shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms. "Yooz guest already let one nice lil' tidbit up for nothin' ... lets see what else he'll give up with some persuadin'" With a growl the lunite launches himself at the man with the persuader glove, a punch is aiming towards the older man's head. The moment Ryan moves the Ungstiri pushes herself forward, a smooth and so very graceful motion ... adding a spin to her step, to add momentuum to her strike. Colchester looks up and mutters a dark curse as he steps out of the way just in time, his bulky form moving with suprising quickness. The Commissar's comes out from her spin, beynd the lunite's angle of vision. Her arm lashes out, the ball of her palm forward, fast, the leather of her jacket snapping audibly with the martial strike. It connects with Ryan's head, at the base of his jaw, driving hard and upwards. Shocked by the impact of the martial strike, the force sends Ryan flying back. Hitting the ground, he shakes his head, smiles and moves back to his feet. Colchester manipulates his fingers inside the glove to activate it, then shakes his head, "Roight, sonnie, yer only gonna get yerself 'urt. Gi't oop naw and we won 'urt ya. Mooch." Kori comes to a stop and dusts off her hands. "Diddn't yooz mother teach yooz to be polite to yooz host?" Weakly the words escape Ryan's mouth, "Didn't... your.. mother... teach... you.. it's..." he coughs "rude.. to... torture... guests..." He manages a weak smile. "My mother taught me tha' move, lil' fish." Commissar Aleksandra replies. Colchester shrugs and moves to grab Jeff with the good hand, his other one still tucked in the top of his stained apron. Jeff Ryan tries to resist fighting off the bulky figure. The older man reaches out to grab the lunite, the lunite takes a step back as the hand tries to close the grip. Ryan manages to evade smiling at Fireball, "Lil' fish? Maybe, but I'm not tame." The voice is still weak. Kori just looks to her companion. "I knock his lights out, you can wake him raht up again, can't yah?" She slowly shakes her head. "toldja we shoulda done this some place with airlocks." Colchester curses as Jeff wriggles out of his grasp, and he lumbers away, dragging his bad leg behind him. He looks at the Ungstiri, "Aye, ah can wake 'im back up allright." He flexes his hand threateningly and smiles, showing his disgusting yellow teeth. Kori walks up to Ryan cracking her knuckles, her forarm driving out in an attempt to cuff the lunite across the mouth, to wipe off the smile and perhaps set his teeth in Colchester's image. Jeff Ryan fixes what remains of his attention on Kori, he drops into as defensive a pose as he can. Colchester mutters another unkind comment as Jeff is hit again. "Jus' not makin' 'em liken tha used to." he remarks, as he deactivates his glove and walks towards the bag and his frock coat. He drops the gauntlet into his bag and then begins to labouriously remove and fold his apron. Kori steps back and just looks to Colchester, slowly shaking her head. "Hoop ..." her words are softer as she looks down at Ryan. "One of these days ... yah know, each time I enter a cell, I keep hopin' that I'll get a guy smarter than he is tough. He dinna even wait to find out what we were gonna ask him." She cracks her knuckles and stretches. "Tcha ... you know how tough it is to get blood outta leather ...' Colchester picks up his things and leaves, without making any effort to move Jeff from his position. The door locks once again from the outside. Category:Classic Watcher Logs